


Sometime Next Month

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Pirate Alliance [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, I missed you sex, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Smut, sex after confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: After Law's promise, it takes almost a month to get back to Luffy with an answer. But he's sure now...





	Sometime Next Month

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from ffn. Published 04-22-15. My first One Piece smut, I think? It's... not bad, but dang

Bura bura bura… Bura bura bura… Bur- Click…

"Hello?"

"Tch, took you long enough. I thought we were going to lose connection."

"Good morning to you too, Law." Nami had half a mind to hang up, but it might've been important. "How are you?"

"Annoyed. Bepo just told me that we're stuck in an underwater current. It's going to throw our log pose into chaos. We're already pretty far off course." There was the sound of something crashing in the background and some swearing.

"What was that? And how far off course?" Nami asked.

"We were headed for a spring island. Looks like we've completely swept by it. Anyway tell Straw Hat, it might be a while before we're back on course with you guys… Like a month."

"Yikes. Ok, be careful out there."

"Same."

Nami hung up the snail. ' _Well, at least they told us._ ' She stretched and headed out on to the Sunny's lawn. "Hey, Luffy!"

"Not fair, you're cheating Brook!"

"Yohoho!"

"But it was my turn…"

Nami sighed as she watched the more carefree part of the crew play across the deck. ' _What are they even doing?'_

"Something wrong Nami?" Robin asked from her lawn chair.

"Law just called and-"

"Traffy called?" Luffy was suddenly right next to her. "What did he say? Is he in trouble? Was there a-"

CRASH!

Nami's eyebrow ticked in frustration. Closing her eyes she reached out and hit the first three people her fist came in contact with. Feeling slightly less agitated, she opened her eyes and looked down at her captain, Usopp and Sanji, each with a sizeable bump on their heads. She shook her head and continued. "He said that they were swept off course by a strong underwater current and that we probably won't see them for a month."

"Kind of them to at least let us know." Sanji stood up, dusting off his pant leg, and continued what he had originally been doing. "Here, for my lovely flowers, something to keep you cool." He placed two glasses a table next to Robin.

"Hey, I want some Sanji." Usopp piped up following the cook back inside.

"Get it yourself…"

Luffy remained seated on the lawn looking up at Nami. "I won't see Traffy for a month." He pouted.

"At least. I'm sure they'll be fine though."

He flopped down and stared up at the clouds. "That sucks…" He whined. He had been anxious about seeing the surgeon since Sunday. He wanted to know if Law felt the same and he wanted to touch him. Already, with just the thought of their distance, Luffy was beginning to squirm on the inside. Dangit, how long was a month again...?

_-Four weeks later-_

Nami sat inside the galley sipping on her tea looking over a map she had just finished. It was cloudy but still pleasant outside, and it didn't look like there would be any drastic weather changes soon. The galley door busted open and Luffy came in soaked.

"Stupid Usopp… Stupid water balloon…" He sat down in front of Nami, his head thumping against the table as he lay there. She stood, moving her map out of the way of any water that might drop on to it from Luffy, and came back with a towel.

"Here, before you get sick." She placed it on his shoulders before sitting back down. He didn't move, just mumbled a 'thanks' and continued his staring contest with the table. Several minutes ticked by with no movement. Nami bit her lip in contemplation before reaching out to remove his hat with one hand and towel off his head gently with the other. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Luffy looked up at Nami from under the towel. Nami was wise in the ways of the world, she always had awesome advice, and she was practically his big sister. He could tell her right? He sat up and took over drying his head and shoulders. "What do you do when you love someone and you want to be with them and touch them but they aren't around?"

Nami blinked. Wait, what? Did Luffy just ask her that, really? She shook her head. "Um, how do you mean exactly?"

"Like I want to have sex but I don't know when I'll see them next and my heart kinda aches and gets restless whenever I think about it and I can't stop thinking about it." Luffy huffed.

' _Oh, he's sexually frustrated… OH! He… Wait, no…_ ' She coughed. "So you think you're in love?" Get back to the first issue.

"No. I know I love Law." Luffy stated.

Law…? Her Captain was in love with Trafalgar Law and from the sound of it was already sleeping with the other. Ok, that was ok. After all, Luffy was almost twenty and of course he and Law had spent some time together during those two years… Something inside Nami snapped. "Are you guys using protection?!" She wasn't sure why, but that seemed like an important question to ask at the moment.

"Protection from what?" Luffy stared at her bewildered. "Law would never hurt me."

Nami's rationality caught back up with the rest of her brain. Do guys even need to worry about that kind of thing? It's not like Luffy could get pregnant… Law was a doctor, surely he would know and handle any sort of risks and wear protection if needed. Why was she assuming her captain was bottoming? What if it was the other way around, and Luffy was the one who… _**HALT**_ … _Bad Nami, stop right there._ Where was Robin when she needed her?

"Nami, you're getting all red. Do I need to go get Chopper?"

"No. I'm fine." Well at least this explained why Luffy had been particularly annoying lately. He hadn't been bored, but impatient. "How long have you two been together?"

"A few months. It happened back on Amazon Lily, one of the times I was hiding from Hammock." He smiled and laughed at the fond memory.

"And you love Law?"

"Yup."

"And he loves you?"

This caused Luffy's smile to fall a little. "He said he might, but he wanted to think about it. That's normal, right?" Luffy's brow furrowed. "But even if Traffy doesn't, I still do and I want to be with him." Luffy's face lit up with a smile again.

 _'Awwww~'_ Nami got up and hugged Luffy. If that idiot hurt her captain in any way, she would make his life living hell. Maybe send him and his crew to that place Sanji had been to. She let go and looked down at him. "That happens sometimes. Not everyone is honest with their feelings. You shouldn't rush him."

"I won't! I'll wait as long as Law needs me to."

The newly founded fangirl inside Nami squealed. ' _Oh, he's so cute. He's actually being patient. Law doesn't know how good he has it.'_

"But what do I do in the mean time? You know, about…"

"Well, if you feel like you need to work out your frustration, why not spar with Zoro and Sanji?"

Frustration? Luffy didn't think he was. "I don't feel frustrated but sparring with Zoro and Sanji at the same time sounds like fun."

Nami nodded. She hadn't meant at the same time, poor Sunny, she'd go tell Franky and Usopp in a bit. She watched Luffy get his spark back and he was rambling about a new move he wanted to test and how he was hungry and needed meat before sparring. Oh and afterwards too. "Luffy?" She called to him before he left. "Does anyone else know?"

Luffy shook his head. "I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. I want to know what Law says first."

"Ok…" She watched him go before sitting back down. Well she could tell Robin, the girl was great at keeping secrets. And besides, there was a high probability she already knew.

_-2 More Weeks-_

"Hasn't it been a month yet?" Luffy whined out loud to no one in particular. Nami looked at him from where she was sun bathing on the lawn. It was painfully clear he missed Law. She didn't have the heart to tell him that it may be another month or longer until they'd see them again. The Grand Line was fickle, these new areas especially.

"Hey! I see another ship!" Usopp called down. "I think it's Kid's."

"Really?! I'm going to go say hi." Luffy sprang to his feet. "Gum Gum…"

"Wait, Luffy, let me signal them before you-"

"Rocket!"

"Damnit…" Nami sighed and stood to go change direction of the Sunny.

Luffy hands wrapped around the railing as he came soaring over. He let go once he was over the deck but momentum kept him going until he crashed into the mast.

"The fuck!?" Kid stated at the wreck. At least his mast wasn't broken and falling.

"Hi!" Luffy waved from where he was still hanging upside down on the solid wooden beam, his legs wrapped around it.

Kid let out short huff. "Hi, Straw Hat."

There was laughter from behind the tall red head. "Always have to make a big entrance, huh?"

"Traffy!" Luffy hopped down. "Glad to see you're ok. You should come over and Sanji can cook for all us." Luffy turned to Kid. "You too."

"Thanks but no. I've got problems to take care of."

"We'll leave you to it then." Law walked by them and headed for the railings. "Come on Straw Hat."

"Hey, you know you're one of those problems, right?!"

"I said earlier that the conversation was over. Deal with it." Law said before reaching out and placing his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Later."

"What's up with Kidd?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing important." Law removed his hand from Luffy.

"Captain!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy looked around. They were back on the deck of the Sunny. He still had no idea how Law did that, but it was convenient. The Heart Pirates were also on board, the sub floating gently beside the ship.

"We came over when we saw her approaching," Penguin explained. "Didn't sound like your talk with Eustass was going well."

Law clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever." He looked over and saw Luffy talking with Sanji, no doubt trying to convince the blonde to make food. He surveyed the ship out of habitual paranoia and noticed the Straw Hat's navigator looking at him. She didn't seem angry, concerned maybe.

"Yes!" Luffy bounced back over. "Sanji says he's going to make a feast!"

"Thanks Straw Hat." Law watched as his own crew relaxed and conversed with Luffy's. They definitely didn't mind. It was good to know everyone got along. He looked back to Luffy who hadn't left his side. The teen was fidgeting a little. Law repressed the urge to pull him close and smother him.

"Hey Luffy," Nami decided to intervene. Luffy looked like he was having a bit of trouble. "Didn't you want to show Law that map in the captain's room." She gave him a wink.

"Oh… Oh yeah!" He nodded finally catching on. Grabbing Law's arm, he pulled him inside below deck.

"Slow down Luffy." Law stumbled as he was dragged down the hall. "Whatever it is it can wait and I doubt it's going anywhere."

"It did wait. A whole month…" Luffy trailed off when he reached the door. He pushed it open and pulled Law in quickly. ' _I've been waiting too._ ' Luffy locked the door before backing taller man against it. Wrapping his arms around Law's neck, he leaned up and kissed him. "I missed you." He whispered. He trailed his mouth down his cheek to his neck. "Like a lot. I missed you and I wanted you, every day." Luffy gripped his shoulders tightly in the embrace.

Law placed his hand against the small of Luffy's back. "I missed you as well." He could hear his own heart thumping. It reverberated through his being. Despite how calm he felt, his heart was beating like crazy, as if it were desperate to get out of the prison that was his chest and be free. Free… He was holding his heart back from the one it wanted to be with. He was holding himself back. ' _Damnit._ '

Pushing off the wall, he pulled Luffy away from him slowly and held him at arm's length. "Luffy," He paused. Damn, he knew what it was, what he wanted to say, but it wasn't as easy as others made it look. He cupped Luffy's face in both hands and brought him close until their foreheads bumped. Luffy's eyes were wide and honest. They were deep and pulled Law in further every time. He decided to let go and fall, just this once, just for Luffy. His mouth descended upon Luffy's and he watched him close his eyes, his fists clenched in his shirt. The teen moaned into the kiss before rocking back on his heels and then pushing up on to his toes. He let go of the shirt and slid his hands under instead.

Law pulled away. His hands halted Luffy's. "Luffy, we need to talk."

"Later. It can wait." Luffy continued up and Law let his shirt be pulled off, his hat falling off his head in the process.

"No, it can't." Law followed Luffy as he backed toward the bed.

"But you promised…" Luffy sat at the edge of the bed and kicked off his sandals.

"Yes I did." Law chuckled at his eagerness. He sat beside Luffy removing his own shoes. He plucked the straw hat off his head and placed it on the bed post. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Luffy's cheek. As he pulled away he looked Luffy in the eye. "I love you, Luffy."

Luffy smiled before he pounced on the surgeon. They fell back on the bed with Luffy hovering over Law.

"Hey. You're crying." He reached out to brush his thumb across the scar on his cheek.

"And you're blushing. You're all red." Luffy laughed and swooped down to kiss him before he could defend himself. Luffy's tongue pushed into his mouth deepening their kiss. His hands trailed up Luffy's side pushing off his shirt once he reached his shoulders. The yellow sash was next, then fingers attacked the buttons of their pants. Luffy continued his loving worship, kissing down his neck and collar, to his chest, and then navel.

It wasn't often Law was on the receiving end of this sort of attention. He lay, propped up on his elbows, and watched Luffy leave his burning trail of kisses. Luffy bit down on his hip and sucked lightly at the tan skin. He returned to Law after giving the spot such generous attention. He rolled his hips slightly while kissing him. Law used his distraction as leverage to roll Luffy under him.

Luffy whimpered as Law pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavy; face flushed. Law placed a quick kiss against his lips before lowering himself to Luffy's chest. He sucked lightly at a pert nipple while his hand moved lower, finding Luffy's strained erection. He pumped him lazily at first, moving over to the neglected bud and letting his free hand continue his treatment to the other.

"Law," Luffy whined and jerked his hips forward into Law's hand. "Tease me later, just… Ahhh!"

"Oh, I have your permission to tease you? I'll have to take you up on that offer later." His hand gripped a little tighter around the base of Luffy's member earning him a pleading whimper.

"That's not what I meant!" Luffy gasped as the hand around him began to move faster.

Law just shrugged. "I'll do so now then." He lowered his head to Luffy's cock, sucking at the head before swallowing all of him. The teen's head fell back as he moaned, his hand in Law's hair. The surgeon held down his hips with one hand, the other holding the wrist to the hand in his hair. "Don't pull." He said warningly before going back down on Luffy.

His tongue ran up against the underside of the member before swirling around the tip and descending. Luffy's hand pressed down on his head and he tried desperately to thrust his hips up. Law smirked as he pinned Luffy to the bed. He felt the tip of the teen's cock brush against the back of his throat.

"Nnngh… Law," Luffy squirmed. "I'm g-gonna…"

Law only hummed in response. He gave one last hard suck at the tip before Luffy came in his mouth. He pulled away licking his lips. "You always taste so good."

"Not… fair…" Luffy panted, face flushed crimson. He sat up only to pull Law back down in a kiss. "You're still half dressed." He tugged at the waist line of Law's pants. Law assisted in removing them, the end result with both of them naked and Luffy in Law's lap somehow. Luffy resumed his attack on Law's mouth, kissing him and leaving bites across his neck. They had always been careful to not leave visible marks, which was hard when one took in consideration how Luffy dressed normally. But Luffy didn't care any longer. "I'm telling my crew tomorrow."

"We have no lube…"

"No, that's not what I meant…" Luffy pulled away. "Wait, what?"

Law leaned back on his hand. "You could just get me good and wet." He watched Luffy turn red. "Tell them what? About us?"

"Yes, that's ok right?" Luffy looked down for a moment.

"Yes." Law began stroking the now soft member, his still unattended to; pressing against Luffy's thigh.

He grabbed Law's hand mid-stroke and pulled it away. "I love you." He whispered into the palm. "I love you." He said again before pulling two of the surgeon's fingers into his mouth. He sucked each one, wrapping his tongue around them to make sure they were well lubricated before letting Law drag them out. He scooted backwards so he could kneel over and reach Law's manhood. He took him all at once, spending only a moment to suck at the head before bobbing up and down.

Law let his head fall back in bliss. "Damn," He hissed out. He only bucked slightly when Luffy's lips were around the base of his cock, remembering to keep himself under control. He refocused and inserted one of his fingers gently into his entrance. Luffy wriggled in his lap a bit but kept up his pace around his cock. Law wasted no time pushing the second finger in and began to stretch him while pulling them out and pushing them back in. He felt Luffy moan around him after a hard thrust and quickly removed his hand and pulled Luffy off of him. "Enough," Luffy whimpered at him, like a child having their favorite toy removed. Law leaned in and kissed him quickly before lining himself up with Luffy. He held the teen's hips as he pushed in, fast, all at once; Luffy's arms snaked around his shoulders, his nails leaving slight red trails across Law's tattoos.

Luffy gasped. He had been craving this, this weird heat, with a strength that was sweet, like flower petals blooming from heated steel. Only Law made him want this, and only he could give it to him. He felt Law pull out a little and thrust back in. "Harder…" He moaned. "Please," Luffy pushed his hips down to meet Law each time quickening their pace.

"I love you." Law kissed him across the jaw as he said it. He spread Luffy's legs a little more so he push in at an angle. Luffy arched into him gasping gibberish before demanding harder and faster in that same spot. "I love you, Straw Hat." He noticed a tear welling up in one of his eyes and he wiped it away. "Luffy…"

"I'm… so close," He closed his eyes and just let the sensations wash over him. He felt Law's hand wrap around his member once again and stroke it in time with his thrust. The lights exploded behind his eyes soon after and felt Law fill him with his own orgasm. He laid there blinking at the ceiling for several seconds. Law hadn't pulled out yet but that was ok. Why was their first round always so exhausting? It was even worst right now because of how long it had been. He didn't even want to jump Law for another. He just wanted to stay there, with Law in his arms, and stare at the ceiling. Law finally pushed off Luffy, pulling out in the process. He placed a kiss against his temple, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Luffy…"

"Sleep." Luffy pulled Law to him and cocooned them both in the blankets. He heard Law grumble about the mess that they would have to deal with in the morning but he tuned it out.

* * *

Nami came back up from below deck and placed the two plates of food on the table. She got a knowing wink from Robin as she giggled a bit.

"Luffy didn't want dinner?" Sanji asked. A small part of his voice almost sounded hurt.

"They're real busy down there." Nami shrugged. Robin hid behind her book as she started laughing again.

"Too busy for food?"

"I didn't want to interrupt…" Nami sat beside Robin and nudged her. "Cut it out," She whispered. "They're going to get suspicious." Robin nodded and then leaned forward and whispered into Nami's ear.

"Really?" Nami squealed excitedly. "I'm so happy." She leaned back and looked at the stars. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when they told everyone. "We have more nakama now." She smiled at the thought. And as long as Luffy was happy, so would be everyone else.


End file.
